Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Water, Dark, and Fighting Save Humanity
by HybridAshGreninja
Summary: Three seventh graders, six Pokémon, and a whole lot of adventure! Isabella, Aiden, and Jayden are three Catholic School students in seventh grade who get transported to the world of Pokémon, but they transform into Pokémon themselves. Friends along the way, can they find a way back home and save the world from Donald Trump the Giratina? Written with A-nnialatr and Jay0sonic.
1. Beginnings

**My very fist Mystery Dungeon fic. This contains real people that I know in real life, classmates, and friends. You don't like them, don't read. Simple as that. Let's do this thing!**

It was a lovely day in the city of Ozone Park, Queens, New York. In a Catholic School, in 7th grade, was three kids who absolutely loved Pokémon. On the way outside, the two boys and girl were talking about their favorite subject. Their names were Aiden, Jayden, and Isabella.

Isabella, being the _only_ girl in the group, was very cheery, bright, a little on the aggressive side, and very quiet. She usually never spoke unless she was spoken to, she was helpful, and liked to think of things in a positive way, and despite being a girl, Isabella never really liked makeup, nail polish, or lip gloss(lip balm don't count). You can say that she's a cross of a tomboy and a girl because she loves video games and dolls. Her two favorite Pokémon are Greninja and Emloga.

Aiden was a calm and collected kid in every single way. Even though he liked to mess around with friends, he always loved to help anyone who needed comfort. He was also so good in math, Isabella can't figure out why he's that good but usually left it alone. Aiden was a little crazy at times, but otherwise, he's sane...ish. His two favorite Pokémon are Blastoise and Fennekin.

Jayden, the quirky and perkiest of all, was very funny and overprotective of his giant Ash-Greninja EX card. He loved many video games, but Sonic the Hedgehog and Pokémon were on his top ten. Like Isabella, his favorite Pokémon is Greninja, but he also liked Froakie instead of Emloga.

It was the last day of school before Spring Break and those three 7th graders are ready to make their break worthwhile. "Finally! Easter Break! Two weeks of sleeping in here I come!" Isabella cheered as English Language Arts was done for the next two weeks.

"Yeah, playing the Wii U and no homework!" Jayden also cheered. Both Isabella and Aiden lost count of how many times Jayden complained about the homework they were given.

"Jayden, we have homework." Aiden said.

"Aw. Can't there be one day, one day, we don't have homework?" Jayden asked, his optimism shattered. "Boo."

"Well, on the bright side, we get to stay up late." Isabella said, smiling.

"She's right, Jayden." Aiden said. "Look on the bright side."

As class was dissmissing, Isabella started to walk home for didn't live that far away unlike some classmates of theirs. "Bye guys! I'll talk to you tomorrow!" She shouted, crossing the street.

"Bye Isabella!"

In their homes, Isabella, Aiden, and Jayden were playing Pokémon and Sonic on the Wii U, Xbox, and Nintendo 3DS, just minding their businesses. Suddenly, the electronics' screens started to glow and it took Aiden, Isabella, and Jayden in.

 **That's how the everyday lives changed forever for those three 7th graders...**


	2. Chapter 1: Part 1: IsabellaHybrid Ninja

**Hello! Sorry about the wait. I had a lot of school stuff to do and I'm kinda doing my ELA homework while I'm writing this so, multitasking. Yay.**

 **DreamCrawler: I know, I know! This was literally rushed and I was in a bad internet spot, so...yeah...**

 **St. Elmo's Fire: I appreciate constructive criticism, not _that_ much. You're like my English teacher.**

 **JayLeno(Guest): Yeah, I hate Trump too. I'm still wondering how he became president, but I'm happy that I made him my bad guy.**

 **Thank you to those who commented! Let's do this!**

* * *

Almost like a shooting star, the three seventh graders started falling from the sky in different directions. Aiden was heading for the forest; Isabella, to the beach; and Jayden, to the mountains. Those three are going to start a new adventure as Pokémon!

* * *

 **Chapter 1:Welcome to Pokémon Village**

 **Part 1: Enter Isabella/Hybrid Ninja!**

* * *

At the beach, an Emolga was sunbathing, minding her business. Suddenly, a mound of sand fell on her small body. She started to get mad as she removed her green sunglasses.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" Emolga cried, upset. Then she saw an unconscious Pokémon, which was a Greninja. "Oh my gosh! Greninja, are you alright?" She was shaking the Ninja Pokémon, trying to make her wake up.

The Greninja started to stir, indicating that she was about to wake up. "Negai...wait, what?"

"You're awake! Thank goodness!" Emolga cheered. The Greninja saw her hands and was expecting a dark tan, but instead, there was blue three fingered hands with yellow webs in the middle of her thumb, middle, and pinky fingers.

"I need a mirror, a spoon, a pond, a bucket of water, anything!" The Ninja Pokémon said, getting scared.

"Here." Emolga handed her a mirror which reflected into what or who she really was. A Greninja, a little taller than normal, a pink tongue scarf, sky blue X's on her thighs and everything else she recognized. Her favorite Pokémon, she got transformed into it.

"Provolone and ketchup! I'm a Greninja!" She cried, very surprised.

"Calm down!" Emolga said, patting the Water/Dark type's ankle. "It's not that bad. You look cute! For a Greninja." Greninja looked down to see Emolga patting her ankle.

"Emolga...I don't understand. What's going on? Where am I?"

"You're in Pokémon Village at Lapras Beach. I was just lying here when you appeared." Emolga explained. "Where are my manners? Name's Emolga Voltage. What's yours?"

'Hold on. Emolga can be my friend, she's just not gonna know my real name.' Greninja thought. "I'm...Hybrid Ninja." The Greninja named Hybrid Ninja smiled, so did Emolga.

"That's a really cute name Miss Hybrid Ninja." Emolga complimented. "I like your accessories, by the way."

"Wha..." Hybrid Ninja looked to see her Pikachu lanard, a pink, black and white arm sleeve on her left arm, some rubber bands, hair bands, and a makeshift friendship bracelet on her right wrist. 'I guess somethings from home came with me...but this is the Greninja I always wanted to look like.'

"Miss Hybrid Ninja, are you alright?" Emolga asked.

"I just look..." Hybrid Ninja paused, looking for the right words before posing in an adorable way. "Super cute!"

"I know!" Emolga said, smiling. "Where did you get them?"

"Where I'm from. Believe it or not, I'm actually a human girl."

"Really? You're a Greninja, not a human." Emolga said, confused.

"No, Emolga! I'm serious. This is a living, breathing, human who is a seventh grader that you're talking to!" Hybrid Ninja claimed. After a few minutes of silence and Hybrid Ninja puffing up her cheeks, her stomach growled and she blushed in embarrassment. "I guess I'm hungry..."

"I'm off from my guild today, wanna go get something to eat. Just wanna get to know you better if you want." Emolga offered.

"Sure, I could eat." The Greninja said, starting to walk with Emolga to Pokémon Village.

* * *

Walking to the guild Emolga was part of, Hybrid Ninja saw the castle-like guild in awe. She only imagined this in the fanfictions she read every day due to fun and her English teacher's homework to read every day. "Sweet cheese and walnuts! This is awesome! You work here, Emolga?" She asked.

Emolga smiled. "Yep. Welcome to Samurott's Guild. I'll make sure he hears how I found you." The Electric type said.

"Kay, Kay." Hybrid Ninja chimed, saying her way of 'okay'.

"Emolga! I've been looking for you since this morning!"

Emolga cringed. Tsunami, this isn't fair. You said that-"

" _I said_ for you to head for the post office to see what we have to do, Emolga." The Pokémon that was speaking to Emolga was a twenty-year old Greninja who had a black and white bandanna on his neck. He was like an older brother to Emolga, but he was very serious and didn't like to make mistakes.

"I did that! Nobody needs us! They're heading with the stronger rescue teams!" Emolga explained frantically. Hybrid Ninja sweat-dropped. She had no idea what was going on.

"Hello! Nobody noticing?!" Hybrid Ninja asked, feeling like she was in the dark.

"Who are you?" Greninja asked.

"Tsunami, this is Hybrid Ninja. She fell out of the sky!" Emolga explained.

"Seriously?" Greninja asked as Hybrid Ninja nodded. He took a look at her figure and grinned. "You look tough. I guess we can keep you around."

Hybrid Ninja smiled, her left hand glowing a bright orange aura. "Awesome!" She pumped her fist, Power Up Punching the air.

"Wow. You know Power Up Punch?" Emolga asked. The newcomer became confused.

"Really? I didn't notice." Hybrid Ninja said.

"Yeah. Hybrid Ninja, do me a favor and look out for Emolga for me, please." Greninja asked. Hybrid Ninja sweat-dropped.

"Uh...I will, Greninja-...Tsunami-san..." Hybrid Ninja said, correcting herself. Back home, she was learning Japanese and loved the culture so she used to call everyone 'san' since she was still learning.

"Greninja's fine, only Emolga calls me Tsunami." Greninja said.

"Tsunami, can she stay with us? For now? Please?" Emolga asked. The male Water/Dark type sighed.

"I'll have to talk to the Guildmaster, but I'll see what I can do." Greninja said, smiling.

"Sweet!"

"Awesome!"

"Team Sunset!" A Pikachu called. He was running as fast as he could.

"What's wrong?" Greninja asked.

"My sister and older brother. They was captured by a team of Minoshou, Pangoro, and Garchomp." Pikachu told as Greninja and Emolga put on their scarves. Emolga's was a black and yellow bandanna like a bumble bee and Greninja tightened the black and white bandanna around his neck.

"Can I help?" Hybrid Ninja asked. Greninja lifting her up, Emolga gave her a black and pink scarf. "Woah."

"Yeah. You're one of us now." The Electric type said as Hybrid Ninja tied it on her right arm. It was prefect her two favorite colors on her two arms. One as a baseball sleeve and one as a scarf. It looked at little worn out, but she didn't mind.

"You ready, Hybrid?" Greninja asked, ready to dash out of the village gates with Emolga on his shoulder. Hybrid Ninja put a determined smile on her face and promised herself to make this adventure a book later.

"I was born ready."

* * *

 **And Bam! After a few days, and a ton of singing this week, I finished! Finally! I'm already working on my A-nnialir's part in my binder every day while asking him questions about what he would do. As for Pokémon XY &Z, even though Generation 6 is over, my mind has permanently stayed there so sorry. But in my book, I'm on Chapter 8, on here, Chapter 3. How that make sense? Anyway, with my final grades coming up on Wednesday, how I update my status is based on my mood about my grades, so wish me luck!**

 **Question of the chapter!**

 **If you're actually paying attention, what do you think Hybrid Ninja is short for?**


End file.
